


Little Sister

by Caramell0w



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: 18+, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, NSFW, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramell0w/pseuds/Caramell0w
Summary: You’re Chris’s little sister and he is very protective of you





	Little Sister

I love my big brother, he is one of the best; and I’m lucky to have him. Whenever I had issues growing up with guys he was the first to jump in to be my white knight. You used to love it;  _ until I didn’t _ . It was great when I was 13 and boys were trying to make me do things I wasn’t comfortable with; it’s another thing now that I’m an adult and are capable of making my own choices as a woman.

The first time I met Sebastian, I was visiting Chris on the set of  _ Captain America: The First Avenger _ and I fell head over heels. He was caring, sexy as hell, and funny. He was everything I wanted in a guy; and he seemed interested in me! Chris, being the overprotective brother stepped in and put a stop it anything before it began. Sebastian was warned off and I was given a lecture about how it’s not right because he is his co-worker.

A few years went on, and the filming on  _ The Winter Soldier  _ happened. Chris watched the way Sebastian looked at you and how you reciprocated. He put his foot down and reminded you that getting involved was a bad idea as Sebastian was his co-worker and he didn’t want there to be bad blood if things went south. I fantasized about that man as The Winter Soldier everyday. What he would do to me, how much he would push and pleasure me. I was constantly on fire and needy.

Sebastian’s name was forgotten about by Chris again until filming started on  _ Captain America: Civil War _ . I was invited to the set two weeks into filming. The highway scene is on the call schedule for the next week and when Sebastian walks on set with the red henley and jeans. I look at his left arm and see he has the winter soldier arm and I imagine what it would be like to have those fingers on me; I can’t help the whimper that passes my lips. He has put on a lot of muscle and everything about the man is delicious. 

Chris greets him with a friendly handshake and pat on the back, and he turns his attention on me. “Y/N?” His smile spreads across his face and my knees go weak.

“Hi Sebastian, good to see you again,” I smile and he pulls me in for a hug. 

Someone calls for Chris on set and the two of us are left standing there. “Does he know?”

“I don’t think so. I have been extra careful to not talk about you when he’s around.”

“I’ve missed you so much Y/N, it’s been too long.” He’s itching to pull me into his embrace and I want nothing more than to melt into his touch; but I don’t.

“Sebastian, it’s only been a month,” I laugh.

“It’s a month too long, and I can’t get enough of you. God, I want to kiss you so bad. Please tell me you are free tonight and I can come over?”

“I don’t think he has anything planned for me; so I think that will be fine.”

Sebastian’s personal assistant comes for him and filming begins on the scene. I watch him intently, the way he moves, the murderous look in his eyes; it all sets me on fire and I can’t wait until tonight. I’m tempted to head back to my room and play with myself, thinking of the perfect man that I call mine. 

Finally, after what seems like forever, filming wraps for the day and we all head back to the hotel. I feign not feeling well to get out of dinner with Chris and he seems to buy it.  _ Maybe I should have gone into acting too _ ! I send a quick text to Sebastian letting him know my room number and to come over.

I hear a quiet knock on the door and look through the peephole, Sebastian is on the other side looking sexy as ever. I unlock the door and usher him in, looking up and down the hall for Chris.

“Did my brother see you?” 

“No, I told him I was tired and wanted to call it an early night, he was okay with it. Now, I am in desperate need of some sugar.” He taps his lips with his index finger. “Come here and give me some.” He takes a step closer and wraps his hands around my waist and the back of my neck. His kiss his needy and I moan as he dips his tongue into mine. 

He walks me backwards and my legs hit the bed. “Strip baby, I’ve been thinking about you all day. I need to feel you around me.” He commands, and I comply pulling my shirt over my head and pulling my shorts off. I stand there in a red lacy bra and matching panties. He apprases my choice of undergarments and smiles wide.

“Red has become my new favorite color after seeing you today Seb. You are wicked hot as the Winter Soldier. The knives, the murder strut, I couldn’t wait to come back and play, I was so horny watching you today.” I reach forward and slide my hands under his shirt and pull it over his head. My hands went down to his pants and I undid them, sliding my hand into his boxers and stroking his hard cock.

He groans, “Fuck babe, when I saw you and couldn’t touch you, it was like torture.” His head falls back as I drop to my knees and suck him into my mouth. I run my tongue along the underside of his shaft and take him all the way in, my nose hitting the curls at the base. I start with a steady rhythm of bobbing my head back and forth, rolling his balls between my fingers. 

He pulls me off with a pop and helps me stand. “I need to be in you. When you got back here tonight, fif you get yourself off picturing me?” I nod my head and he kisses me. “Good girl.” He swipes his long index finger through my folds and I gasp as his fingers gently rub my clit. “So wet. How bad do you want me?”

“So bad Seb, please. I want you to fill me up.” I turn and bend over the edge of the bed, my ass in the air. I hear him growl and he grabs my hips, sliding himself in me ever so slowly. We both moan and he drags his cock out. He keeps up the tortuously slow pace as I rub small circles on my clit. “Oh fuck, please I need more, fuck me harder Seb. Make me yours.”

“I’m enjoying just being in you babe, I want this to last.” He grips my hips tighter, but doesn’t change his pace.

“Seb, if you don’t fuck me like a crazed man, I’ll keep you from it for the next week. I’m going to be here everyday and I’ll make sure you wear short skirts with no panties under them. I’ll make sure you know it too,” I threatened. 

“You wouldn’t.”

I turn and look over my shoulder at him, “I would.” 

He starts pounding into me, my ass bouncing off his thick thighs and my legs start shaking. I’m moaning so loud I don’t even care who hears at this point. Sebastian’s cock is stroking my inner muscles and I’m clenching around him greedily. I drop my head onto my arm as I start coming around his cock. I thrust back into him, trying to riding my orgasm and he suddenly pulls out.

“On your knees, and open your mouth” he says. I turn around and drop to my knees, opening my mouth wide as he strokes himself. A stream of come hits the corner of my lips and he continues to pump his load into my waiting mouth. I wrap my lips around the tip and suck the last of his come off him, swallowing everything he offered.

The two of us lay blissed out on the bed when we hear a loud knock on my door. We turn to look at one another wide eyed and I run to the bathroom to throw on a robe. Sebastian grabs his clothes and wedges himself into a corner from view and I open the door. Chris is standing there.

“Y/N, how you feeling? Chris asks, looking past me into my room.

“I’m fine, what are you looking for?” I ask, looking over my shoulder.

“Is there something you want to tell me? Maybe about a certain someone?” He tries to push past me into the room and I stand my ground, not allowing him to pass. “I promise I won’t kill him. Sebastian, get your ass out here.”

Sebastian comes into view and I’m mortified. “Hey Chris,” he smiles and gives a small wave. “How’d you know?”

“You may play an assassin in the movies; but you aren’t very stealthy. I saw you enter her room; and I put two and two together. Just don’t make me kick your ass, alright?”

“I’ll treat her like a princess, cross my heart.” Chris nods and turns on his heal, leaving the two of us alone and I close the door. “Get your ass back on that bed, Princess. I’m starved and you’re my next meal.” He smiles wickedly and I swallow thickly knowing it’s going to be a long night.


End file.
